The Heir With Out the Right
by Annime Adiect
Summary: Yugi is 13 years old with many friends, and some just gained their own bodies! Guess who! Well, now the gang is being hunted down AGAIN and they are after Yugi, because Yugi is more important than what he lets off to be. He's heir to the throne in Egypt!
1. The Beginning

Annime: HIIIIII! Sorry about not updating!

Kristy: I think she has a writer's block thing going on!

Yugi: Anyway, Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else!

Annime: I'm also pretending Egypt still has royalty and Pharaohs along with other countries have kings and that, but it takes place in the 21st century and maybe the end of the 20th century

* * *

An Heir With Out the Right

Yugi ran through the castle smiling and laughing with his brother and cousins. He was going to turn 4 in a few weeks and that would mean his trip to America. Well, not just a trip to America; he would be moving to America! Yep, since he was the heir to the throne of Egypt, he was the main target of many people who want him hurt and/or died. His parents and the Pharaoh thought it would be best if he moved in with his grandfather in Domino City, New York.

Yugi's grandfather moved there from Egypt to start a game shop, and he agreed on taking Yugi in to live with him.

Yugi knew he would miss everyone, but he also thought of this as another game and adventure. He knew he would be safer in America, and was up for the challenge of learning English.

Oh, and did I mention…Yugi isn't really the Pharaoh's son. The Pharaoh doesn't have a son. Yugi is his nephew, and all the adults had voted him to be the next Pharaoh. This didn't go to the boy's head, and it didn't cause friction with the rest of the kids either. Yugi was still as humble and shy as ever; everybody loved him to pieces. His brother was very supportive as well, and didn't feel jealous.

Now all Yugi had to do was wait until the day after June 4th. Then he could climb in the plane and be off to St. Louis, Missouri, the place he would be staying at for about two weeks.

His excitement was bondless as he raced away from the antagonist in this game of tag. The boy jumped over tables, ran around people, and went out the doors to the maze in the back garden to hide. Yes, this boy claims not to be important, while others scream otherwise, and will go live a normal life in Domino City, New York.

* * *

Annime: Sorry it's a short chapter!

Yugi: Please review!

Kristy: Or i'll hunt you down!

Annime: Kristy!

Kristy: Sorry...


	2. Waiting

Annime: HILOW!

Yami: She's back!

Ryou: And she doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else!

Kristy: And she's ready to update!

Yami: When will I be in this story?

Heba: Yeah! Me too!

Annime: Yami should be in this chapter; Heba probably won't be in here for a few more chapters.

Heba: Awwwwww!

Yugi: Well, on to the story. (Goes to comfort Heba)

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Bring, bring!" _

His hand hit the alarm clock so snooze would take the place of the loud beeping sound. He moaned as he felt someone shake him.

"It's time to wake up, Aibou," Yami said, trying to get Yugi out of bed. But Yugi just moaned and turned onto his other side. He had always been a sleepy head. "Come on!" Yami groaned in annoyance.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Yami grabbed Yugi and dropped him to the floor.

"Ouch! Why?" Yugi yelled to the ceiling.

"Because, Aibou," Yami said, trying not to laugh, "You'll be late for school if you don't get up soon."

Yugi glared at him as he stood up. With a pout, he took his cloths from his closet and went to the bathroom to change. Yami chuckled as Yugi tried to make a dramatic march out the door of their shared room. Yami grabbed his stuff as well, but decided to change in their room since Yugi wasn't there.

He walked down the stairs to see Yugi and his grandpa finishing breakfast. Yugi turned and smiled at Yami as he flipped the pancake up in the air and it landed on a plate.

"Hi, Yami! Want some breakfast?" Yugi asked walking to the table.

"Yes please!"

Yugi smile turned into a smirk as he held the plate to his fore head…and dropped it! Yami just stood in shock as the plastic plate hit the floor.

"Well, now you see how I feel when you PICK ME UP AND DROP _ME_ ON THE GROUND!" Yugi then smiled, sat down at the table, and giggled as Yami picked up the plate and sat down across to him.

"Was that pay back, Yugi?"

"Now why would you think that?"

"Well-"

"On snap we are going to be late!" Yugi grabbed his book bag and Yami. Yami grabbed his book bag as Yugi dragged him out the door.

"Well I was going to say, it wasn't a very good thing to do for pay back," Yami said, still being dragged by Yugi.

"I know," Yugi said. "I still have more in store for you."

But Yami could tell something was up with Yugi. He hadn't really noticed till now, but Yugi seemed somewhat distracted, well more than he usually is. He still gripped Yami's hand, he still walked at a quick pace, and he still had a dazed look in his eye like he was thinking about something.

"Yugi?" Yami was worried now as Yugi stopped at the sound of his voice and kept looking forward.

"Y-yes?" Yugi answered, still facing forward.

"Are you ok?" Yami waved his hand in front of Yugi's face.

"Yeah…"Yugi tilled his head. "How long will it be till June 5th?"

"In a week. Why?"

"Oh, never mind," Yugi replied as he started to drag Yami again.

Yami was confused, but dropped the subject. He didn't want Yugi to know he was worried, so he just kept quiet as they walked to their last day of school. He thought about what to get Yugi for his thirteenth birthday, to keep from worrying about Yugi. This proved not to be an easy task.

_May 20, 2010_

_Dear Yugi, _

_Hi! It's your brother here, asking to see if you're coming to visit! You haven't come over since our sister was born…when we were 10! COME ON! We all really miss you! We need you to come back! Please!_

_Jealy got married while you were gone, and Marizo is a healthy five year old! Cleo, our sister, is growing up big and strong, but she remembers and misses you! How she can remember is beyond any of us here at home, but we are glad she does! We understand you had to help Yami back in New York for a while, but everything's good now so come home and visit! Please!_

_We all miss you and everyone says they love you! Mom and Dad really want you to come too!_

_Love,_

_Heba_

**May 20, 2010**

**Dear Heba,**

**I am DEFINITELY coming to see all of you! Doesn't matter if I have to jack a plane to get there, I'm gonna do it! Yami and the gang don't know about my title, but I hope they aren't mad and don't freak out! Tell everyone I love them, especially Mom, Dad, and Cleo! I'm sorry this is a short letter, but I might cry if I continue! **

**Also, Grandpa says he loves everyone too!**

**Love,**

**Yugi**

Yugi could not wait until June 5th. That's when he would leave New York and go visit the family he missed and loved SOOOOO much. He would tell he's friends, give them the choose to come, but go no matter what they chose. Nothing was stopping him this time! Not even his Grandpa could if he tried!

So all he could do…was wait…

May 27=9 more days till take off.

_

* * *

_

Annime: Sorry if you dont like waiting! But i got to lead up to when they find out!

Yugi: Please Review!


	3. Planning

Annime: Hi!

Kristy: What up!

Yugi: It's time to invite the gang to go visit my family!

Annime: Can't give out too much though! XD I don't own anything belonging to another person or Yugioh!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Yugi walked through the doors of school as the last bell of the finally day of school rang. He hurried down the street to get home before Yami caught up with him. Everyone had been invited to Seto's house to hang out.

After the ceremonial duel, Seto finally came to be known as everyone's friend; even Joey and Seto were friends, but they still fought all the time.

Yugi walked and thought about how he was going to ask everyone to go with him. He didn't want anyone to get hurt on the trip, but them meeting his family was very important to him. He had even called up Rebecca, Rebecca's grandfather, Mai, and Serenity. He planned on inviting Marik, Marik's dark, Melvin, and Marik's sister, Aishisu, and their brother, Odieon at the party.

Aishisu, Marik, Odieon, and Melvin decided to move to New York after the ceremonial duel.

Yugi kept walking towards the game shop. 'Wait a second…where's Yami?' Yugi turns around to see Yami looking at him. Yugi could see how worried Yami was just by the look in his eyes.

"Hi Yami…" Yugi said.

Yami walked towards him. "You didn't wait for me. What's the matter?"

"Sorry. I just needed to think about some things."

"You haven't been yourself lately. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, not right now. I'll be fine, don't worry."

Yami didn't seem convinced, but he just walked with Yugi into the house.

"So, when are we going to Seto's house?" Yugi asked as he watched the dinner on the stove.

"We are suppose to be there at 5:30pm." Yami answered.

"Well we might be fashionably late, cause it's 5:20 and dinner's not ready yet."

"Can't we just put the food in the fridge and eat it later? Wait…why are we even cooking dinner? He's going to have food there."

"I guess my mind was on other things," Yugi said as he poured the half cooked chill into a bowl.

"Let's go!" Yami said, trying to brighten up the mood a bit. He didn't like it when Yugi wasn't himself. Yugi was the cheerful one in the group, and everyone depended on that for a fun and happy time, especially Yami.

" Ok, ok! I'm coming!" Yugi laughed as Yami dragged him out of the house.

They walked down the street and laughed about Joey's behavior when getting out of school.

"Man! I don't think I've ever seen him so excited!" Yugi said, laughing even more.

"I know! He just on singing that dumb song over and over again! How does it go?" Yami says, laughing along with Yugi.

"You don't know? He sang it so many times! It goes, 'I throw my homework in the air sometimes saying AYO school is out!' The most annoying part is, it's not even that good!"

(_I can't claim the song Dynomite! I don't own it!_)

"Oh, yea! HA! He wouldn't shut up! I love how Duke and Tristan knocked him upside the head!"

"But that didn't stop him, did it Yami?"

"Nope!" Yami replied with a laugh.

They continued to walk and talk (and laugh XD) all the way to Seto's house. When they finally got there, they knocked on the door. Seto's butler answered and allowed them to walk inside and make themselves comfortable.

* * *

_I'm not a patient person! So…two hours later…_

Joey was bouncing off the walls, all hyper because of Mt. Dew. (_DONT' OWN!_) He looked at everyone in the room. "So…" he said with a smirk on his face, "Who's excited about Yugi's surprise birthday party?" Yugi's eye widened and everyone else just stared in shock as Joey slapped his hand over his mouth. "JOEY!" They all shouted. Yugi looked at everyone.

"You were planning a party for me?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"Of course we were!" Duke said. "Now rake out the plans you have June 5th 'cause we're having a party!"

Yugi smiled until he realized what date the party was. "Ummm…" Everyone looked at him confused. Yugi looked as though he was actually thinking about going to the party instead of just saying yes.

"What's the matter, Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi sighed. "Well…you see…I already had something planned for June 5th, and I was going to invite you all-"

"We planned for weeks on this party, Yugi. What is so important that you would dump plans your friends made for your birthday?" Seto asked. This made tears fall from Yugi's eyes.

"I was planning on going on a plane to Egypt-"

"Oh! So that's it? Going to Egypt! We've been there I don't know how many times?" Tristan said, interrupting Yugi.

"No! It's not like that!" Yugi shouted. "My family lives in Egypt," He continued, quieter then when he shouted, "I haven't seen them since I was 10! I'm almost 13 now! I need to see them!"

Everyone was silent as Yugi panted. Seto and Tristan's heads dropped.

"Sorry, Yugi," Tristan said.

"We didn't know," Seto and Tristan looked very sorry…SETO LOOKED SORRY!

Yugi looked up at them. "It's ok. If you had known, you wouldn't have gotten upset," Yugi smiled as the tears passed. "So…about inviting you all to come meet my crazy family-"

"You're really inviting us?" Tea asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of what we just did," Seto said, guilt plain on both his and Tristan's face.

"I would have gotten upset if I were you too," Yugi looked at them all again. "Yes, I'm still inviting you all to come meet my family."

Yami smiled. He had been wondering for weeks what was wrong with Yugi, now he knew it was home sickness. "Count me in!" Yami shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

"Me two!" Tea said.

"Me three!" Joey jumped up and down excitedly.

Everyone had agreed to the terms and the plans. Yugi and Yami would meet them all at the air port on June 5th and be off on one of Yugi's family's private jets.

"Your family has a private jet?" Marik asked.

"Yep! I'll meet you there so you don't get lost finding it!" Yugi replied.

"Are Bakura and Ryou coming?" Melvin said.

"Yep! Called and asked them yesterday. I wanted to tell all of you together since we would all be here together celebrating the last day of school."

"Well, let's do this!" Joey said.

* * *

Walking home, Yami looked at Yugi.

"Is that why you have been so distant? Because you missed your family?"

Yugi looked at him and smiled. "Sorry I worried you, it's just that, telling you all at one time was easier and…I actually had to think about inviting everyone…"

Yami looked at Yugi, shocked. "W-why?"

"It's nothing like I didn't want you to come; it's more like…I don't know what's going to happen there, and I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"Why would we get hurt?"

"Yami," Yugi looked at him with a serious face. "Don't tell the guys any of this. Not the doubts about them going or anything, ok? There are some things that you are going to learn about me in Egypt, so don't freak out." Yugi faced forward again.

"Do I need to be worried, Yugi?" Yami asked, puzzled at what Yugi just said.

"It depends," Yugi said back, not looking at Yami. "It all depends…"

* * *

Annime: Am I getting better? XD

Kristy: Yea? What's your guys' opinion?

Yugi: Please review!

Yami: And stay tuned for our next chapter… Hey, what may I have to worry about?

Annime: Oh, you'll find out…(Evil grin! XD)


	4. Who is Atemu?

Annime: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Yami: What?

Kristy: (Hits Yami upside head) She's about to write the next chapter!

Yugi: Wow! You're getting fast at this!

Annime: Let's just hope I get what I need to get done, done. I mean, I really have to practice my school instrument!

Yami: She doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else.

_Egyptian Arabic_

**Spanish**

Italian

**Latin**

English

_**Chapter 4**_

June 5th

Yugi's excitement was bondless. He rushed downstairs and ate breakfast so fast that Yami hadn't even noticed he was in the room. Yugi rushed back upstairs, and the next things Yami saw were bags being thrown from upstairs. Yami walked out of the kitchen to see Yugi at the steeps.

"Do you mind if I throw yours down?" Yugi asked. "It'll be easier."

"No I don't mind, but…what's with all the rush?" Yami asked. He knew Yugi was excited, but he hadn't known Yugi to be this impatient.

"We are leaving today, remember!" Yugi smiled. "I get to see my family after almost three years!"

Yami chuckled. "You know we have an hour and a half, right?"

Yugi pouted then stuck his tongue. "Don't remind me! I'll be fidgeting the whole time as it is!"

Yami chuckled again as Yugi ran to their room to get more bags.

Yami walked back in the kitchen to notice that Gramp's suitcase, which was once lying on the floor, was gone. Yami looked outside to see Grandpa loading the bags into the car.

"Wow," Yami muttered to himself. "They really are excited."

(_I'm inpatient again, so…at the airport!_)

Yugi tapped his foot and looked at his watch. The gang wasn't there yet and Yami could see Yugi getting more and more impatient by the second.

"Yo, Yug!" Joey rushed up to them, followed by the rest of the gang. "We didn't know you would be here this early!"

"You should have seen him all morning!" Yami said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Yami" Yugi said, sticking out his tongue. "Come on guys."

Yugi started dragging everyone outside towards a jet.

"Everyone has everything?" Tea asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said excitedly.

"Let's go!" Yugi shouted. He was the first one on the jet while everyone else just took their time.

Once they were finally in their seats, a stranger popped out of the bathroom.

"Hello, Yugi!" The girl smiled. "Long time no see!"

Yugi's head whipped around towards the girl. "Trellta?" Yugi shot out of his seat and hugged the girl.

"Who's this?" Yami asked with a smirk. Yami knew it had to be someone very important to get Yugi out of his seat and delay the take off.

"This is Trellta, my cousin!" Yugi said happily.

Trellta had all magenta hair except for the edges all around; all the edges were blond. She had bangs till above her eyebrows (but it splits in the middle with the part in her hair), and her hair went to her shoulders. She had velvet purple eyes, and her skin was a nice beautiful tan color. She was dressed in Egyptian clothing and her hair band had an eye like the millennium puzzle did at the top.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Trellta bowed and smiled.

"Hi Trellta!" Everyone said.

Once everyone said hello to Trellta, she took a seat and the plane took off.

"So," Yugi said getting out of his seat, since it was safe now. "What's been going on since last time I was there?"

Trellta giggled. "Everyone complains about you being gone every day! Also, nothing interesting pops up like when you were around."

"So, I didn't miss that much?"

"Nope!"

Joey walked over. "Weird stuff happened when he was around?"

"Yea!" Trellta smiled. "Don't jump out of a helicopter this time Yugi!"

"Hey!" Yugi said, sounding insulted. "If I hadn't done that, who knows what would have happened to Kemdrea!"

"You jumped out of a helicopter?" Seto asked.

"Yea, he did! Everyone freaked out until he help Kemy," Trellta said.

"Then she didn't think I would verbally stand up for her," Yugi laughed. "I had just jumped out of a helicopter to save her butt. No! I'm not going to stick up for her!" Yugi had said this with pure sarcasm, and Trellta laughed.

"Ok, now I'm confused!" Tristan said, but before he could be answered, a boy stepped out from behind a curtain where Trellta had stepped out.

The boy looked just like Yugi, except his skin was like Yami's was when he ruled Egypt. The boy also didn't have blond bangs, they were just black; his eyes were not a deep purple like Yugi's, they were plum purple like Gramp's.

"Well, sorry I'm late to the party! I'm Heba…and I feel asleep in the back…" Heba laughed.

"Why am I not very surprised…did you get messed up on Mt. Dew again last night?" Yugi asked.

"Yea…actually…I did…HA!" Heba smiled and laughed.

"Guys, this is Heba, my twin brother."

"I'm older than Yugi though!" Heba smirks.

"By five minutes!" Yugi shouted back.

Before the whole gang knew it, the two brothers were arguing in a different language.

"_You know I'm sick of you always pointing that out!" Yugi said._

"_Well, I'm sick of you not showing up in Egypt for a visit like you're supposed to!" Heba snapped back._

"_I had to help Yami! Remember!"_

"_He would have understood! Atemu even said he would have!"_

"_Atemu? Who's Atemu?"_

Everyone could see Yugi calming down, but Heba slapped his hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. You're right. I shouldn't be mad about that," Heba had his head down.

"_Who _**is **Atemu?" Yugi snapped bitterly. Heba's eyes widened.

"Oh snap!" Trellta put her hand over her mouth. "He only switches languages like that when he's beyond POed!"

"He switched languages? I mean, I always knew he was multilanguageal, but that's ridicules!" Yami whispered.

"He knows seven different languages," Trellta said.

"_So let me get this straight," Yugi said. "Atemu is Yami's brother?"_

"_Yes!" Heba said nodding his head._

"_Then why do they have the same names then?"_

"_Because, when they were babies, their father didn't know who would take the throne. He wanted his heir to have the name Atem," Heba explained. "He named both of them Atemu, but Yami started having everyone call him just Atem. That helped stop a lot of confusion."_

Yugi took this information in, but then realized there were people in the room confused about what they were saying.

"Sorry," Yugi said. "I got mad and carried away."

"Yea, it's my fault too," Heba said.

"Hey, Yami-," but Yugi was cut off by Heba.

"We have a surprise for you in Egypt!" Heba said. Yugi looked at Heba confused, but Heba looked at him with a look that said, 'Trust me and keep your mouth shut.' Yugi stayed quiet, and went back to talking to everyone.

"I have to tell you, Yugi is one of the biggest hypocrites I've ever meet!" Trellta said.

"Yea, I am," Yugi agreed.

"How so?" Yami asked, a little sad his hikuri would talk about himself like that.

"I tell everyone to have confidence or I'll kick the crap out of them. Now, look at me. I have more confidence than before, but not as much as Yami. Also, they can't hurt me for not having confidence."

"Why can't they?" Marik asked.

"Because, he'll kick the crap out of us for that too!" Heba said laughing.

"I don't think Yugi would really hurt us like that," Trellta said.

"No, I would never hurt you guys like that ,or these guys for that matter, but you guys needed, and still need, to make up for my lack of confidence," Yugi said with a smirk.

"Oh! You're giving us that responsibility?" Trellta asked, matching to how playful Yugi said his statement.

"Yep!"

"Well!" Trellta pretended to be playfully hurt…until Heba dumped water over her head! Trellta went off on him, dragged him to the sink and forced his head under the water, and then hit him upside the head. While this happened, Yugi was laughing like crazy on the floor, and everyone else was laughing to.

It was finally nighttime and everyone was asleep. Yugi smiled with excitement in his sleep at what the next day might hold.

Annime: Thank you so much for your reviews!

Yugi: Please review this chapter too!


	5. Yugi's What?

Annime: Hey! What's up?

Yugi: Is Yami going to be mad at him for not telling him about his brother?

Yami: My what?

Yugi: NOTHING!

Kristy: Annime doesn't own anything!

(_My thoughts_)

_Egyptian Arabic_

**Spanish**

Italian

**Latin**

_**Chapter 5**_

Yugi woke up to see he was the only one up on the airplane. He rubbed his eyes and went to talk to the pilot.

"_How long do we have until we land?" Yugi said with a yawn._

"_About half an hour," the pilot answered._

"_Thanks," Yugi said._

He walked towards the kitchen area and grabbed a pan and a spoon. He walked back to the front of the room.

"_I'm warning you," Yugi said, "that I'm about to wake everyone up with this pan and spoon. Watch your ears," Yugi said with a smirk. The man chuckled and nodded._

'BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!'

Everyone jumped with surprise.

"Wake up everyone!" Yugi said with a smile. "We land in about half an hour."

"Why did you wake us up like that?" Seto asked.

"We only have half an hour, and Joey and some others don't wake up so easily," Yugi answered.

"You're lucky I don't send you to the shadow realm!" Bakura said.

"Be nice, Kura!" Ryou said, hitting him on the head.

"Let's get ready! Duke said, trying to change the topic. (_Sorry if I didn't mention Duke!_)

"I agree!" Heba said with a smile. Heba bounced into the bathroom with excitement.

"Is he always like this?" Yami asked.

"He's at his worst around his brother, but yes, he is ALWAYS like that," Trellta said. While she said this, Yugi nodded his head all the way.

"Wow," Seto said.

"Well, I'm going to go get changed," Yugi said as he grabbed a bag and walked behind the curtain that Heba just disappeared behind.

The whole group got their bags together and just decided to stay in the cloths they were already in. I mean, they weren't dirty or anything, and that's how they saw it too.

All of a sudden, Yugi walked out dressed in his Egyptian clothing! He wore a fabric over his chest, no shirt, earrings, and a dress like thing only Egyptians would the name of. (_Because I clearly DON'T!_) He also wore a thin golden band around his head.

"Wow!" Yami said. "You look…kind of like me in Ancient Egypt…in a since."

"Thanks," Yugi said with a smile. "I always dress up like this when I come to Egypt."

"Hey, Yugi!" Heba said. "Can you come and help me? Oh, and Trellta and Grandpa to?"

Yugi sighed and the three who were called for went behind the curtain.

"Hey, guys," Ishizu whispered. "Did you notice that gold band around his head?"

"Yea, why?" Tea asked.

"Well, that's a sign that he's royalty."

"Get out!" Joey said to Ishizu's statement.

"Yep, usually only royalty wear something like that," Marik said, joining in the conversation. "And, come to think of it, Trellta's head band shows she's royalty as well."

"You guys are crazy!" Seto said. "Yugi, being royalty? You have to be out of your minds to even think that little shy ol' Yugi is royalty. He doesn't even ask to part."

Yami just shrugged. "Guys, he never told me anything about his family life besides him having a twin brother, two parents, cousins, aunts, uncles, and a little sister. He didn't tell me where they were or where they came from, so I think we are just going to have to find out for ourselves.

Heba and the three he called for stepped back out from behind the curtain. Heba was dressed like Yugi, except he wore red fabric on his chest while Yugi had switched to a purple fabric.

"Red is better, thanks guys!" Heba said with a laugh. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"_We are preparing for landing. Please sit down and buckle up!" The pilot said over a speaker._

"Guys we need to get in our seats!" Trellta said. "We are about to land!"

Everyone buckled up and braced for landing.

(_Again, I'm an impatient person! At the airport!_)

Yugi and Heba looked around for…actually, the gang didn't know.

"Over there!" Heba said excitedly, pointing towards a man that…looked like Yami!

Yes! He looked like Yami, except he had tan skin, black bangs like Heba, and black strikes that almost blended into the black hair behind them but were still noticeable. He also had plum eyes like Heba.

Yami looked over at the man and just stared. The man's eyes meet his and he stared too.

"Atemu?" Yami whispered.

"Yami?" The man called out with tears forming in his eyes. "Is that really you, bro?"

Yami dropped his things and hugged the man. "Atemu! I'm so happy to see you!"

"You like your surprise?" Yugi asked.

"Aibou, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, that would be me and Heba's fault," Atemu said. "We wanted to get Yugi to come here, you to come along, and me and you to reunite here. Surprise!"

Yami hit Atemu upside the head. "How could you?"

"Sorry!" Atemu said, shielding himself from another strike.

"Ok," Joey said, "fill me in here, please."

"Guys," Yami said with a smile, "this is my twin brother Atemu!"

Everyone's but Yugi's Heba's and Gramp's jaw dropped.

"Wait, why do you guys have the same name?"

Yami explained the story Heba had explained to Yugi and said, "That's one reason why I decided to keep the name Yami as well."

"I'm glad you like your surprise!" Yugi said with a smile.

They walked towards a long limo outside the airport. Yugi went to the farthest door to the back.

"Come on guys!" Yugi said. "Get on in!"

"Wow!" Tea said.

Yugi laughed. "Give your guys' stuff, and I'll put it in the trunk!"

The gang loaded themselves into the limo while Heba and Yugi loaded the trunk. Yugi an dHeba then jumped into the limo and shouted to the driver at the same time, _"Let's do this!"_

The limo started and they started talking and laughing. They didn't even notice they had stopped at the biggest mansion that even Seto had seen.

"_We are here!" the limo driver said._

Everyone climbed out of the limo…and were shocked at what they saw!

"T-this is th-the castle! The palace for the royal family!" Ishizu said.

"Yea! You mean, he never told you?" Trellta said with a giggle. "I'm a princess, and Heba and Yugi are princes!"

(_To be continued_)

(_...just kidding! XD_)

Yugi's head went down and he blushed as everyone looked at him with pure shock.

"He is also the heir to the throne!" Heba said again.

"Why d-did you n-never t-tell us?" Joey asked.

"I guess it just never came up," Yugi said back, head still down. "I also didn't want the attention. I'm sorry. I hope you aren't mad at me."

"No we aren't mad," Ryou said with a smile. "We just wish you would have told us that. It's pretty important information."

"Yea, you're right. Sorry guys." Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it," Yami said smiling. "Now let's go meet your family!"

The gates opened just at that moment, and a bunch of little kids came and tackled Yugi in a hug.

"_Yugi! Yugi!" They all cried. _(_Of course, the gang could understand that._)

"_Hi blondies!" Yugi said with a laugh. "How have you been?"_

"_Good!" One little blond said. "But even better with you here now!"_

"_Awwww! Thanks!" Yugi got up and dusted himself off. "Okay little guys ,these are my friends I've told you so much about!"_

After introductions were over, they brought their stuff into the palace and Yugi showed them to their rooms.

"Your rooms are by mine, so if you need anything or have any questions, you can come ask me at ANY time," Yugi said. "I'll give you the grand tour once you guys meet my parents."

They walked back to the huge throne room to see people waiting for them. One person that got their attention was a woman who looked a lot like Yugi…and was pregnant!

"Mom?" Yugi shouted. "Y-you're pregnant?"

The woman chuckled "Why yes, Yugi. I'm pregnant."

Annime: Wow…..just wow!

Yugi: YAY!

Yami please review!


	6. Bombs, Fires, and Some of the Past

Annime: Hey! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Bakura: Oh, crap!

Kristy: What did you say about my hikuri?

Bakura: Nothing!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else!

_Egyptian Arabic_

**Spanish**

Italian

**Latin**

_**Chinese**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Yugi lead everyone out into the garden for a tour in the giant maze out back.

"Wow," Yugi said. "Mom's going to have triplets!"

"Yea!" Heba said. "First she had twins, then she had Cleo, now this!"

"By the way where is Cleo?" Yugi asked.

"Oh she's at school!" Heba answered back.

"The day I come back after about three years, they had her go to school"

"Yep!"

"Where is Uncle Heroteo?" Yugi continued.

"Had an important meeting. Well, he said it wasn't that important, but he still had to go," Heba answered. "He said that he'd be done around…3 o'clock."

Yugi looked at a clock in the garden which read: 2:30.

"Well, at least we don't have that long!" Yugi said with a smile.

Yugi jumped onto a small wall and raced to the end of it. "Come on guys!" He shouted excitedly.

"Who were you guys talking about?" Yami asked Yugi, after he had caught up.

"Uncle Heroteo? He's the Pharaoh of today!" Yugi said.

"We're going to meet the Pharaoh?" Duke said, still a little shocked that Yugi was royal.

"Yep, he really wants to meet you guys!" Heba said as Yugi hopped of the wall he was running on.

"**Yugi!" A little boy ran towards the group. "The bad men have been spotted near one of the gates!"**

"**Yugi!" A small girl ran up behind the boy. "They are near the south gate! Go inside for your safety!"**

"**Thank you both," Yugi said to the children. "Now both of you go inside for your own safety as well."**

The two children ran away from the group and Yugi turned towards the gang.

"Sorry guys, but we need to go inside," Yugi said with a serious look on his face. "And we really need to hurry."

"What's the matter Yugi?" Yami asked, puzzled that Yugi would have a serious look on his face so fast.

"We have touble…" Yugi trailed off and then shook his head. "There is no time to explain! We HAVE to get inside!"

Nobody else argued as Yugi rushed them towards the palace and locked the door behind them.

"What's going on Yugi?" Yami asked once again.

"We have a slight problem. You see-" but he didn't finish his sentence before…

""BOOM!""

The ground shook as the explosion took everyone by surprise. Yugi looked towards where the explostion came from and took off running in that direction.

"Yuge!" Joey yelled, but Yugi had already turned the corner.

"Let's go!" Tea yelled.

Yami and the gang took off running after Yugi. His mind was blank, his worry and panic taking over. He snapped out of his confusion and sped up. Then, he and the gang turned the corner and saw…FIRE!

* * *

(_With Yugi_)

Yugi ran into the fire to make sure no one was inside. He knew the south side of the building was almost always occupied because it was the learning center. Someone was bound to still be in there.

Then he saw her, his little sister, Cleo! Coughing, Yugi rushed towards his sister and picked her up. Yugi quickly scanned around the room for anyone else.

"_B-brother," Cleo said, coughing. "Yugi, is that you?"_

"_Yes, sweet heart," Yugi's heart broke at the sound of her voice. "Don't worry, everything is going to be just fine."_

Yugi raced back to where he had entered, only to be blocked by the fire. He looked around, knowing he had to think fast. He saw and opening going into a room with a window he could easily climb out of, but he knew he had to be careful with Cleo. He raced into the room and went straight to the window. Holding Cleo with one arm tightly around her waist, he started to climb down vines towards another wind the lead to the throne room. He climbed through and feel to the floor of the throne room, Cleo safely next to him.

* * *

(_With the gang_)

Yami fought back against the guards who were dragging him towards the throne room. "We have to g o make sure Yugi's ok!" Everyone agreed, but no one could get out of the guards grip.

"We are sorry," one said with sorrow in his voice. "Yugi would not be happy if his friends ran into a fire,"

"But you shouldn't worry," another one said a little more cheerfully. "He's a smart boy who knows what he is doing. He has done many things in his 13 years that we have not done in our 20 and 30 years."

Yami and the gang still struggled until they reached the throne room and saw Yugi and a young girl on the floor coughing.

"Yugi!" Yami was let go instantly and he ran towards Yugi as fast as he could. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Yami continued with worry in his voice. The gang was there at once as well trying to figure out what happened to Yugi.

"I-I'm fine," Yugi shocked out. "But we need to get Cleo to a doctor."

"We need to get you both to a doctor," his grandpa said as Heba picked up Cleo.

"Ok," Yugi said, but then blacked out. Yami freaked and held him close as they rushed the two to a doctor.

* * *

Yugi woke up in the doctor's office of the palace and noticed he could breath just fine. He walked out into the waiting room, and when his cousins saw him they laughed.

"Ok, why are you laughing?" Yugi said arms crossed. Yami rushed over and grabbed Yugi and pulled him into a tight hug.

"We are laughing at you," his cousin, who was named Emereldea, said, "because of how idiotic it was for you to run into that fire!"

"Ok, so now you don't even worry about me," Yugi said, hugging Yami back.

"Yea, we worried. We worried a lot!" another girl, named Saphirea, said. "But when the doctor said you were going to be fine, we remembered a lot of stupid things you did!"

"If I hadn't gone in that fire, Cleo would be really, really hurt," Yugi said defiantly, refusing to say he did wrong. "I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm not sorry I went into that fire to make sure no one was in there."

"What caused the fire anyway?" Seto asked. "Was it a cooking fire?"

"No," Yugi said. He looked serious again, and Yami, who was still clinging to Yugi, gripped Yugi tighter. "It was a bomb," Yugi continued, noticing Yami's worry and going back to hugging him.

"A WHAT?" the rest of the gang cried out.

Yugi sighed. "The bomb was probably meant for me."

"Why would it be meant for you?" Marik asked with a confused look on his face.

"Remember when Heba said I was heir to the throne?" Yugi asked as Yami's grip loosened a little.

"Yea?" Tea said puzzled.

"Well, that makes me a very big target for a curtain group of people," Yugi continued to talk. "Well, it got worse a few years later when my uncle, the Pharaoh, had his first child. You see, the group who is after me doesn't like the fact I'm next in line to assemble the throne because they think it's not my right. When the Pharaohs daughter was born, they felt better that someone who really had the right would take over the throne. It didn't happen that way. I was still the heir like I am today, and they don't like it even more because they consider it as me taking the Pharaoh's daughter's birth right," Yugi sighed. "Well, the Pharaoh tried to explain to them it was my right to have the throne because I was the one he and the console had agreed on, and he liked the idea of me being the heir. They got angry but kept it under control and told him that I was an heir without the right."

Yami gripped him tighter, yet again, taking in this information.

Yugi sadly smiled and gently coaxed Yami off of him. He walked to the door leading to the hallway.

Then he whispered to everyone, "I guess I'll always be: The heir without the right," and walked out the door.

* * *

Annime: AWWWWW!

Yugi: Why did you make me sad?

Yami: Why did you put him in that fire?

Ryou: Why did you put the style of writing that Chinese was going to be in?

Kristy: Please review!


	7. Just Hangin'

Annime: Hello!

Kristy: She doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else.

The language writing is the same as on the other chapters!

_Japanese_

_**Chapter 7**_

Yugi walked through the halls trying to think. 'I never should have brought them! Look at what happened!' He groaned in frustration.

"Ahh!" Someone grabbed Yugi by the wrist and dragged him into a room.

Yami paced around the room, worried.

"Yami, guys," Heba said. "I think you should know some more information."

"You mean, he didn't tell us everything yet?" Duke asked. "I mean, what more could there be?"

"Well," Heba started, "He doesn't know if he'll even take the throne."

"He's heir," Yami said. "Of course he is going to be the next Pharaoh."

"The thing is," Heba continued, "Yugi said he is probably going to pass the title to someone else. He doesn't know what he wants to do in life yet."

"Then why doesn't he just give to someone else?" Tea asked. Everyone was puzzled; it's like more information kept being thrown at them.

"He has to keep the title until he is 18," Heba said. "He can only give it to someone starting on his 18th birthday.

Yami took in the information; another idea popped in his head. "How does the Pharaohs daughter feel about him being the next to take the throne?"

"Well, BOTH of the Pharaoh's children are actually HAPPY about it. You see, the Pharaoh had a little boy who 3 years old, and his name is Zorro. The Pharaoh's daughter is named Belteal, who is 7 years old. They, along with everyone in the palace LOVE Yugi! They don't think he is taking anything from them." Heba explained. "Actually, come to think of it, almost everyone in the kingdom loves him; except for the group the little kids call 'The bad men'."

"Hmmmmmm," Yami sighed. "Should we go look for him?"

"Yea, he might feel better now," Heba opened the door and lead everyone down the hallway.

All of a sudden, a girl with blond hair pulled back in a braid and dark blue eyes walked in their direction; she was coming out of a room with larger doors than usually seen around the place. She had bangs all across her face and strings of hair hanging down and connecting from the sides of her bangs to under the braid. (_Think of it as like Katara off of Avatar, which I DON'T own_)

"Hey, Olatreya!" Heba called to the girl. "Have you seen Yugi?"

Olatreya giggled. "Oh, he's been pulled into helping with the decorations for the 'Welcome Home Ball' in the ball room." She laughed again as she pointed to the room she just left. "They are making he do the craziest of all things!" She entered another room, still laughing, and waved goodbye.

"Oh, this is going to be great!" Heba said with a laugh.

They walked into the ball room and looked around. They could see all kinds of kids, but they couldn't find Yugi.

"Trellta!" Heba called. "What's up?"

Trellta waved. "Hey what's up?" She laughed and pointed up. "Yugi, that's what!"

The gang looked up at the ceiling, which anyone would exaggerate to be 100 feet up (It just may be 100 feet), and saw Yugi hanging by his legs on a poll. Yugi was trying to put up some banners on the ceiling!

"Ok!" Yugi called letting his arms relax and hang. "It's all done! Now someone get me down from here!"

"Here," a boy with black hair and dark purple eyes, who appeared to be around 16, stood with his arms out. "I'll catch you!"

"Oh, no!" Yugi shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. "Remember the last time you tried to catch me? You got distracted and I had a broken arm!"

The gang just watched in shock as everyone handled the situation calmly.

"Get me something soft to land on!" Yugi cried. "Please, the blood is rushing to my head!" Yugi almost completely slid off the poll but grabbed on with his hands. Now, instead of hanging by his legs, he was hanging by his arms. "COME ON GUYS!"

The gang watched, even more shocked, as everyone laughed.

"But, Yugi, aren't you comfortable?" the boy, who offered to catch him, asked.

"_**Get**_me** the **_fu** __**down **__from_ here!" Yugi screeched.

"Calm down, Yugi," the same boy smiled and chuckled. "They are bringing a couple mattresses now."

The gang had now run up and showed themselves to Yugi.

"Aibou, what are you doing up there?"

"Oh, hi, Yami. Hi guys," Yugi chuckled nervously as he gripped the bar tighter and place his jaw on top of it. "I'm just, hanging around, putting up some stupid pieces of paper."

"Ok!" the boy came up with five other boys who were holding the mattresses. "Here they are!"

They stacked the mattresses on top of each other and then gave Yugi the signal that he could fall now.

"Ok, here goes," Yugi muttered. He let go of the bar and made his back fall towards the ground. 'Plop!' Yugi landed safely on the mattresses. Yami raced to Yugi.

"Don't scare me like that, Aibou!"

Heba laughed. "If that scared you, see what else he'll do! Everyone likes him as the heir because he can get into crazy situations and is smart enough to get himself out. He's the ONLY one even ALLOWED to hang from that ceiling because he figured out a way of getting down with no one around."

"He is also the smartest out of all of us," the boy from earlier, who wanted to catch Yugi, said. "By the way I'm Brettantonio."

"Well, I may be the smartest," Yugi got up and dusted himself off, "but I'm the craziest to even agree to something like that; even if I've done crazier things than that."

"What could you have done, that was crazier?" Ryou said.

"Remember how I said Yugi had jumped out of a helicopter before?" Trellta asked.

"Yea," Yugi said looking at Brettantonio. "I jumped out of a helicopter to save some your guys' butts MULTIPLE times. That means more than once! Oh, and by the way Brett, one of those times I helped YOU, so thanks for 'But, Yugi, aren't you comfortable?'" Yugi mocked his voice pointing at him. Everyone in the room laughed, except the gang (minus Heba).

"Yugi, can you help me behind the stage?" A girl with long black hair (with no bangs) trimmed in blond and light blue eyes asked.

"Yea, but just for a second, Hilada," Yugi answered. "I have guests, remember?"

"Oh, they go ahead!" She smiled. "I'll have Velatell help me." A girl with light purple eyes and boy-short black hair came over to her and went with her behind the curtain.

"Ok," Yugi muttered. "Now, I don't think I was finished with my tour yet," Yugi continued with a heart -felt smile. "Come on, follow me!" Yugi lead them back out into the hallway.

"Should we be worried?" Joey asked.

"Worried about what?" Yugi asked, puzzled.

"That you do crazier things than HANGING FROM THAT CEILING!" Marik said.

"Guys," Yugi laughed, "you don't have to be worried until I tell you that you need to be, and when that day comes, I will tell you."

"You mean if that day comes?" Yami asked with wishful thinking.

"No," Yugi shook his head. "WHEN it happens. There is no 'if's."

Yami gulped. He didn't want the WHEN. He didn't even want the 'if'. Yugi telling them to worry is a big deal.

"Don't worry," Heba said with a smile. "Yugi is smart! REALLY SMART! As in, smart like he was trying to put the millennium puzzle together at the age of two MONTHS! He had some of the edges put together at the age of two, but somebody dropped it."

"That's one very important reason why they want Yugi as the heir," Atemu said, after being silent for so long. (_Honestly, I think he was silent because I think I forgot he was even there! XD_) "He proved to be smart at a young age, and, like the others said, he is still very smart."

"Wow," Yami muttered as Yugi continued the tour.

Annime: Did I scare anyone when Yugi was dragged into that room?

Kristy: You scared me!

Yugi: Lol! My cousins are really like that?

Annime: No! I just made them like that for no reason! (Sarcasm)

Yugi: (Pouts)

Kristy: Please review!


	8. What is this feeling?

Annime: Hi!

Kristy: Annime doesn't own anything belonging to someone else! That includes YUGIOH!

Yami: Languages are the same as before.

_**Chapter 8**_

Yugi and the gang had finished with the tour and everyone was out on their own exploring. Heba and Atemu were off somewhere doing something; no one knew what it was. They had split up into groups of two and were walking around the palace.

"It's very nice here," Yami said. Yugi smiled.

"I glad you think so." Yugi smile widened and he kept walking in step with Yami. The smile made Yami's heart flutter. He walked along side Yugi and smiled at the welcomed feeling. What the feeling was though, he did not know.

"Yugi!" A girl with short, white blond hair and crystal blue eyes called to him. "The Pharaoh would like a word with you!"

Yugi and Yami looked at each other. "I'll wait for you here, Yugi," Yami said, ushering Yugi off. Yugi ran to the girl and she lead him to where the Pharaoh was.

Yugi sat down across from the Pharaoh.

"_Yugi," the Pharaoh said in a sad voice. "I have some, disturbing news for you."_

"_Yes, Uncle Heroteo?" Yugi asked nervously._

"_I don't know how to say this, but you are engaged."_

_Yugi looked at his uncle in pure shock. "But you told me you wouldn't make me marry!"_

"_I'm sorry, Yugi," the Pharaoh said with a sad smile. "You are engaged to the princess of Italy."_

"_Is there a way I can get out of this mess?" Yugi asked, desperate to get out of this predicament._

"_There is only one way." The Pharaoh put on a hopeful smile._

"_W-what is it?" Yugi asked, his voice not hiding how desperate he was anymore._

"_Someone has to tell me that they love you."_

_Yugi took in what the Pharaoh had just told him. _

"_But…I don't think anyone loves me."_

"_Don't worry, Yugi," the Pharaoh tried to encourage him. "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. Maybe you'll fall in love with the girl."_

"_But I'm only 13!" Yugi said in despair._

"_Yugi, a lot of people in this family have gotten married to people they loved at a young age, and some were younger than you."_

_Yugi hung his head. "How long do I have?"_

"_You have two weeks." The Pharaoh sighed and sent him off again._

"_I hope this is a good plan like they said it would be." The Pharaoh exited the room himself and walked to his chambers._

Yami spotted Yugi coming towards him and smiled, but Yugi did not smile back.

"What's wrong Aibou?" Yami asked. Worry about what was wrong grew when tears feel down Yugi's eyes. The tears made Yami's heart break.

"I-I," Yugi started back he couldn't finish. Instead he gripped Yami in a hug and held onto him tightly. Yugi cried in Yami's chest, and Yami blushed at the action. Yami held Yugi as he cried and gave him encouraging words. Something pulled him to Yugi, but what it was did not click in his head.

"I," Yugi tried again, "I h-have to g-get married."

Yami stopped dead in his tracks. Sorrow flowed into his heart. 'Why am I sad? I mean, I feel sad he has to go through this, but there is something more. What is it?' Yami struggled with his thoughts as he held Yugi tighter.

Yugi stopped crying and just stood there. He liked the feeling of Yami's arms around him. He buried his head into Yami's chest. Yugi's heart was going crazy. He didn't know what it was.

'Is this love?' both Yugi and Yami thought at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Joey and Tristan came running up, and Yugi and Yami broke apart. "What's up?" Joey asked in a cheerful mood.

"I'm engaged," Yugi said timidly, going slightly behind Yami.

"Ha, ha! That's a good one Yugi," Tristan said.

"It's true," Yami said with a sad smile.

Tristan and Joey stopped in their tracks.

"You mean-" Joey started.

"You're serious?" Tristan finished for Joey.

"Yes. I'm getting married in two weeks. Until the day of the wedding I'm a free man, but after that," Yugi gulped, "I won't be able to even go back to New York."

"No!" Joey cried. "They can't do this to you! There has to be a way to get you out of this!"

"There is only one way," Yugi said with a sad smile. "Someone has to tell the Pharaoh they love me."

Joey stared at Yugi. He could see the sadness in Yugi and Yami's eyes. Then it clicked! Yami and Yugi had a thing for each other.

"Yugi," Tristan said with a sigh, "it's going to be just fine. We'll get you out of this."

Yugi just shook his head and headed to his chambers.

"I don't know how you're going to do that," Yugi said, "but, I hope you do." Yugi entered his room and closed the door behind him. The three boys could tell he wanted to be alone.

"Yami," Joey wanted to try to test his theory.

"Yes?" Yami said in almost a whisper.

"Are you ok, buddy?" Joey studied his body language and how he was talking. So far he was correct with his hypotheses.

"I-I'll," Yami stopped to take a breath, "be ok. Yugi, I can't say if he will be or not."

Yami walked down to his own chambers, leaving the two boys by themselves.

"What was that about?" Tristan asked puzzled.

"I'm not completely sure, but I have a very good idea.

Somewhere in the castle, two people smiled at each other.

"_Are you sure this will work?" one of the men asked, not really doubting the plan._

"_Positive! Two weeks is all they have left. It's perfect!" the other man replied._

"Oh, no! Poor Yugi!" Tea cried. Joey and Tristan stood in front of the gang, telling them the news.

"I always thought that he wouldn't force us to marry. What's going on now?" Heba was in shock as he thought about what he had just heard.

"Well," Atemu said, anger plain in his voice and eyes, "I say we tell him exactly what's on our minds!"

"Can we really do that?" Tea asked. "He is the Pharaoh!"

"It doesn't matter!" Heba said angrily. "He is our uncle first!"

The gang marched down to the Pharaoh's chambers to ''talk'' to him. 


	9. Almost a kidnapand more?

Annime: Hi!

Kristy: She doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else.

Yami: The languages are the same.

_**Chapter 9**_

Yugi lay in bed and his head was placed on a wet pillow case. Yugi had been crying for a while and tears still feel down his face. He wanted Yami by his side. Wait…why did he want Yami by his side? Yugi tried to shake these thoughts out of his head, but they just kept coming back.

Heba and the gang entered the chambers of the Pharaoh without even knocking.

"Why are you doing this to Yugi?" Heba shouted at his uncle. "I can't believe that after all you promised us you would throw this at poor Yugi!"

"Heba I have my reasons," the Pharaoh said, holding his hands of in defense. "You need to trust me-"

"If Yugi ends up unhappy, I'll never forgive you!" Heba interrupted as he ushered everyone out the door.

"What was that?" Joey asked. "We barely were there long enough to put up a fight."

"If he has a good reason, he won't back down very easily," Heba answered. "We may not be able to get Yugi out of this very easily."

"Well, wants the plan?" Duke asked.

"Who has noticed how Yugi and Yami act towards each other?"

Joey, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Tea all raised their hands while Ishizu and Odeon nodded their heads.

"Well, maybe we should try to bring them together-" but Heba was cut off by Tristan.

"How will that solve anything?"

"The only way for us to get Yugi out of this mess is to get someone to tell the Pharaoh that they love Yugi, and Yami may just be the key to that." Heba smirked in humor as he looked at some confused faces around him.

"You mean, Yami might love Yugi?" Tristan asked in shock.

"Yes, have you noticed the way they act towards each other?" Atemu asked with a laugh.

"Well," Melvin said, "now that I think about it…yea! I notice it now."

"Well, how are we going to get these guys together? Bakura asked. But before he could be answered, everyone heard Yugi scream.

"Yugi!" they heard Yami shout shortly afterwards. Everyone raced towards the noise. They found themselves looking at two people, a girl and a boy.

"_Why, hello little Yugi!" The two chuckled as they tried to strangle Yugi. "Isn't this fun?"_

"_Leave him alone!" Heba yelled as he grabbed a knife from his back pocket. "Put him down now!" _

"_I don't think so!" said the woman with an evil laugh. "Soon, the RIGHTFUL heir will be in place." _

"This lady's crazy!" Heba yelled in English so the rest of the gang could understand.

The lady and the man took this to their advantage and took off running with Yugi.

"Yugi!" Yami cried and chased the two out of the gates. Yugi was kicking and screaming and making a scene as he slowly slipped out of the man's grip.

"Yami!" Yugi cried as he tried to run back to the palace and was quickly dragged backwards. Yami had finally caught up and punched the man in the face; he was unable to do this without a cut on his arm from the man's knife that had come from this psycho's back pocket. Yami held Yugi close as the woman tried to back up the man who Yami had just punched. Yami kicked her to where she flew backwards and picked Yugi up; Yami ran back toward the palace while everyone meet up with him.

When they finally got back into the palace, Yugi wouldn't let go of Yami for anything. Yami then carried Yugi to his room and sat on Yugi's bed while Yugi sat on his lap. Yugi held the hand that was cut, but now the cut was wrapped up and would heal. Yugi's head was on Yami's chest and he was comfortable…wait…Yugi tried to push the thoughts away. Yami was as well, but we all know: not everything goes as it's planned.

"Yugi, are you ok?" Yami voice came as a whisper; he was confused why it came out like that though. He could usually make his voice strong, but lately, he would become weak like this around Yugi.

Yugi's heart beat faster when he heard that baritone voice he has known for years. Lately it did this to him, making him fell weak.

"I-I'm o-ok. How are y-you?" Yugi asked has he gently gripped Yami's bandages hand.

"I'm fine." Yami looked at Yugi and made Yugi look at him as well. "You don't seem very ok, though."

Yugi's heart beat so much faster as Yami's face got closer and closer…until finally their lips touched.

Yami didn't know what happened. One second, he is looking into Yugi's beautiful eyes (…Beautiful?) and then the next thing he knew, he was kissing Yugi. He was even more surprised when Yugi kissed back and then he lost himself to the passionate kiss. Yami and Yugi fell onto the bed, Yami's right leg between Yugi's legs and his left on the outside beside Yugi's right leg. The kiss only got deeper, and they were both disappointed when they had to break apart for air. Yami turned and laid beside Yugi trying to catch his breath. Yugi went closer to him and cuddled close to him. But, then Yugi's head popped up.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no!" Yugi whispered. "I can't, we can't!" He whispered and ran out of the room. Yami tried to catch him, but when Yami had finally reached the turn in the hallway he had followed Yugi down, Yugi was gone. Yami hit his head on the wall of the palace and shook his head.

"Idiot!" He whispered as he turned and leaned his back against the wall. He hadn't remembered about Yugi's betrothal; he knew Yugi didn't like the idea of him being betrothed and, at the same time, starting a relationship with someone completely different. He sighed and walked down the hallway to his brother's room. He needed to talk to someone about this…

"Tell him." Atemu looked at Yami and smirked. Yami had told him everything that had happened, and those two words were all Atemu said to him.

"What do you mean tell him?" Yami asked. "Why would I tell him I love him and get him into the situation of where he feels he shouldn't marry this girl?"

"Because he doesn't WANT to marry this girl. Also, if he kissed back, he most likely feels the same way. Also, if you tell him, the Pharaoh won't make him marry the girl. Don't you remember?" Atemu laughed at Yami.

"Why are you acting like it's sooooooo easy?" Yami asked with his arms crossed.

"I didn't say it was easy; it's very hard. I know," Atemu paused, "because I told Heba."

"You….. like….Heba?" Yami was stunned. He knew Atemu and Heba were close, but not THAT close.

"You need to tell him and the Pharaoh before it's too late," Atemu said with a sad look.

Yami nodded in understanding, said his good nights, and walked to his bedroom to think.

'Should I really tell Yugi?' Yami pondered in his head. But he didn't ponder for long, because soon sleep took over him and pulled him into dreams...

Annime: Sorry it took so long!

Yugi: Please review!


	10. Coming to Terms and Ten Days Out!

Annime: What up?

Yugi: Annime does NOT own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else!

Yami: Enjoy!

_**Chapter 10 (YES!)**_

Yugi went into his library. He was in shock at what happened. He was betrothed…but he kissed someone completely different. The one he loved? ...Yes the one he loved. He had finally cried himself to sleep when he heard a loud noise. His head shoot up as he looked around. Everything was quiet…

"Ahh!" Someone had grabbed Yugi from behind and picked him up. Yugi felt something sharp against his neck.

"If you're quiet, I won't kill you right here and now." The man's voice was familiar, one he had definitely heard before. Yugi was obedient and shut up fast. The sharp object left his neck and the man raced out of the hole that was in the wall of the library.

'So, that's what I heard. The wall being broken into,' Yugi thought. The man then jumped and landed on a cushioned truck bed. Yugi then screamed, but a cloth was put over his face to keep him from screaming too long.

The man's efforts didn't work for him as the sirens of the palace and all the guards raced to the gates to catch up with the kidnappers.

Yami woke up and entered the hall. The hall was flooded with people crying in anger and pacing.

"What's going on?" Yami asked after he ran towards Atemu.

"Yugi's been kidnapped!" Atemu grabbed the shocked and worried Yami and ran towards the throne room.

"What are we going to do?" Yami shouted as they ran through the doors and meet everyone. Yami had tears in his eyes.

"We are going to hunt them down, that's what!" The Pharaoh paced in anger. He was almost sure he knew who took his nephew.

"Well, I'm leaving now!" Yami shouted in fear, sadness, and anger. He raced out of the palace to jump on a white horse.

"Yami!" Heba was running after Yami and everyone else was following him. "Don't go off by yourself!"

"Yea, I'll come with you!" Atemu grabbed the nearest horse by its ruins and jumped onto its back. Yami looked at his brother and they nodded at each other. The brothers raced out of the gates, and to their surprise, Duke, Bakura, Melvin, Marik, Joey, Tristan, and Heba were following them. Atemu and Yami didn't argue, they just headed the direct that they were told Yugi's kidnappers went. Yami promised he would save Yugi…his love.

"Let me go!" Yugi struggled in the man's grip. He had just woken up after…an hour… two hours? "Ah!" Yugi was dropped to the ground and then the poor boy heard a door shut and lock. He could really see because something was covering his eyes. He reached up and felt something around his head and untied what he felt to be a bandana. Yugi looked around and gasped. He was in a padded room, kinda where you'd find a psycho. 'They need to be in here!' Yugi thought, 'not me!' Yugi stood up and ran to the door. "Let me out!" Yugi heard a man laugh.

"_Oh, little Yugi." The man laughed after using his Egyptian Arabic language. "Why would I want to let you go?" _

_Yugi growled at the man and hit the door. He winced in pain. The door was solid steal._

"_Why do you want me?" Yugi could hear another chuckle before the man answered his question._

"_Well, you'll soon be married. You're worth more now, and you are the heir without the right. Zorro or Belteal should have the throne." The man laughed yet again as he heard Yugi gasp._

"_Y-you're the man who tried to kidnapped me before! You cut lo-friend's hand!" Yugi could believe that he was about to say 'love's hand'. He shook his head trying to clear those thoughts again. "Let me go, or you'll get in even more trouble!"_

"_I'll get in trouble if it means you not taking the throne!" The man hit something in the other room in anger._

"_Why are you so mad that I'm the heir?" Yugi wanted to know this for the longest time. Now, he could finally get his answer._

"_We don't need a stupid American on the throne!" the man screamed._

_Yugi was stunned. He thought it was because of him, he wasn't born with the Pharaoh as a father. No, it was because he lived in American. This angered Yugi to a whole new level. How DARE he judge him for being American? Yes, he had troubles in the past dealing with accepting himself as an American, but that changed on 9/11. He could see how caring people were and how everyday people helped like heroes. He also felt the anger and pain at what he saw, just like you and I did, ladies and gentlemen! After that experience, he no longer hesitated saying the National Anthem._

"_What!" Yugi screamed so loud that it even echoed in the kidnapper's room. "That's why you don't like me? I may be American, but I'm every bit as Egyptian as you!" _

"_No, not anymore!" The man was getting angrier. "Once you left, you were no longer part of my country!"_

"_I will ALWAYS be a part of the Egyptian society!" Yugi's fear had completely fled him, and he wasn't going to back down in this fight._

_The man opened the door and his hand went around Yugi's neck. Yugi struggled to get out of the man's grasp, but, instead, everything went black._

Yami rushed to the door of the old warehouse they had tracked Yugi's kidnapper to. Yami busted the door down in one kick and raced into the room. He saw a man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"What do you want?" The man's voice had a heavy Arabic acent.

"Where's Yugi?" Atemu cried as the rest of the guys who had followed Yami and Atemu ran into the room after him.

"Oh!" the man said in fake realization. "Do you mean…him?" The kidnapper held up the unconscious heir.

"Let him go!" Yami said through his teeth. Yami had finally come to terms with the fact that he loved Yugi after all these years. He wasn't about to lose him because someone didn't 'like' him.

"I don't think so," The man dropped Yugi to the ground and kicked the boy in his side pretty hard. Yami snapped! The kidnapper wasn't able to get out of the way in time to keep himself from being tackled by Yami. But, the man could get out his gun. He fired at Yami on top of him, but Yami moved enough to where it didn't hit him. Yami then grabbed the gun from the man's hand and tossed it to the floor. Kp (_The name I'm giving the kidnapper…its getting ridiculous!_) was finally able to push Yami off of him. He quickly grabbed a sword from his side and swung it at Yami. Yami dodged skillfully. He had done ths many times before in the 'past'. (_get it, 5,000 years ago. Yugi: how is that funny? Annime: Never mind!_)

"Yami!" Yami dodged another blow to the side and looked over at Atemu. "Catch this!" Atemu tossed him a sword. Yami grabbed the sword by its handle, still dodging blows from the enemy's sword. He had only just noticed that the rest of the guys were fighting men that came out of nowhere. They must be Kp's goons. Yami turned back to his own fight and surprised Kp with his skill. Kp started to looked scared, but he didn't let up. The swords continued to clank against each other until Kp started to lose hope. Kp was now more nervous than before, so he grabbed another sword that he held at his side and took a slice off Yami's left leg.

"Owwww!" Yami cried. His leg was bleeding now, and he felt it slowly grow weaker.

"Give up!" Kp yelled.

"Never!" Yami cried as he stuck the bottom of the man's pants, nailing him to the floor with h is sword. Kp couldn't get his pant leg to even rip as Yami skillfully grabbed the swords from the man's hands. Yami turned and saw back up had finally arrived, and he slowly faded into blackness…

"YAMI!" Yami opened his eyes to stare into beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, sitting up.

"Yea," Yugi replied quietly. His heart was pounding too hard for him to do anything else, and his heart pounded even faster as Yami moved his head closer to Yugi's. Yami caressed Yugi's cheek with his right hand and Yugi leant into the touch. Their lips were so close to touching…but Yugi stood up from his knees. "I'm sorry, Yami, but I can't do this! You've been out cold for days! I'm going to get married in four days! I can't just walk out on her!" Yugi had tears in his eyes from his confused feelings.

"Wait! I couldn't have been out that long!" Yami protested. "And…what does that have to do with anything anyway?"

"It doesn't! All I need to say is…I hope we can still be friends." With this, Yugi walked out of the room, leaving Yami…his love.

"Yugi…" Yami couldn't get more than that whisper out before he started to cry. You wouldn't imagine him crying, but he couldn't stand the idea of Yugi being in someone else's arms. How long had he been out? 'Let's see…it was 2 weeks between the day Yugi was kidnapped and his wedding day. Now…there was four days until the day Yugi would be out of my arms forever.' Yami's tears welded in his eyes again as he thought this. 'Ok, ok, think! Now, that day was…a Wednesday…so…TEN DAYS! I lost THAT much blood!' Yami had lost that much blood in the fight. The cut was deeper than he had previously thought. Yami stood up, but it took a while for him to find his balance. Yami grabbed the cane that was placed by his bed and walked out into the hallway. He looked to see if he could find anyone around, but the hall was empty. Yami sighed as he walked towards his brother's room to look for him. He needed someone to talk to.

"_Well, well. Our plan seems to have had a delay, but I think it will work out well enough." Man number one laughed at man number 2's observation._

"_Yes," number one said. "I'm glad we told the Pharaoh about this! It is brilliant! And, with Yugi's kidnapper out of the way, it can work even better!"_

"_Let's go, we have business to tend to," number two said. And with that, the two mystery men walked off, smiling at what would soon happen._

Annime: What did so think? Yea, some of it was rocky for me, but I think I got better. I was getting a little impatient, I guess.

Yugi: Who the f**k are those men.

Annime: You'll find out.

Yugi: Kristy?

Kristy: Don't look at me! She won't tell me!

Yami: I think we'll find out at the end, Aibou.

Yugi: I guess…but who's side are they on?

Kristy: Please review!

Yugi: HEY! Nobody answered my question! (Pouts)


	11. Tears and Fears and Hope

Annime: Hi! I've been thinking about something.

Yugi: What?

Annime: I'm not saying.

Yami: Does it even have to do with fanfiction? Annime doesn't own Fanfiction!

Annime: YES!

Kristy: Don't even ask, she won't answer till later.

Bakura: Annime doesn't freaking own Yugioh or anything else belonging to someone else.

Yami: The languages are the same as all the other chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Yugi walked to his brother's room. He needed someone to talk to. The feelings he had for Yami were too real for Yugi, and he couldn't stand the situation. Yugi knocked on the huge door leading to Heba's room. He stepped back as Heba opened the door. Heba looked at his crying brother with a questioning face but then realized Yugi was breaking.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" Heba asked as he took his brothers hand and lead him inside his room.

"I-I think- no, I know I love-love Yami, and I'm afraid." Yugi sat on Heba's bed and let Heba hug him.

"Does he feel the same way?" Heba asked, hopeful.

"Y-yea-," Yugi tried to answer, but Heba stopped him.

"Then, have Yami tell the Pharaoh!" Heba was excited. Now, Yugi didn't have to marry someone he didn't love, but Yugi surprised him.

"I-I'm scared though. I'm scared of-of…" Yugi trailed off and stared at the ground with tear filled eyes.

"Scared of what?" Heba asked. Heba's heart was sinking as he looked at his brother's face.

"I-I'm scared of…being in love." Yugi had finished with a whisper and was now crying into Heba's shoulder.

* * *

"Well, tell the Pharaoh, Yami." Atemu said. Yami had, again, told Atemu everything that happened. Yami was now sitting on Atemu's bed as Atemu patted his back.

"B-but something isn't right. I mean he isn't suggesting that. He loves me, I know that. WE may just be learning how to use the mind link with separate bodies, but sometimes we can feel each other's very strong emotion; I felt that his heart was pounding so fast and that he wanted me to kiss him." Yami was very confused, but that's why he had come to Atemu.

"I'm not sure…maybe…he's scared," Atemu said, just realizing that it was a good idea since Yugi was more shy and timid than most people. Yugi had gained more confidence from Yami, but was still very shy most of the time.

"You-you have to be right!" Yami was a little excited that he knew now what was wrong, but then the excitement left. "What am I going to do?" Yami asked, tears flowing down his face again.

"Well, let me tell you." Atemu then stared to whisper the plan into Yami's ear.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Yugi cried into Heba's shoulder.

"Oh, Yugi, you need get over this fear and fast if you're ever going to be happy." Heba rocked his brother back and forth trying to calm him.

"I only have four days! I love him Heba! I LOVE him!" Yugi was shushed by Heba, and Heba looked Yugi in the eyes.

"You really, really, really need to tell him," Heba said softly. "You can't wait forever." Heba hugged his brother. "I think you should go to your room and take a nap. You must be tired from all of that crying."

Yugi nodded and let Heba lead him towards his room. Once Yugi was lying on the bed, Heba left the saddened boy. Yugi cried softly into his pillow and gripped it. Yugi's feelings were in more turmoil than ever before.

* * *

Heba opened his door to find Atemu sitting on his bed.

"Now, what are you doing in here?" Heba asked playfully. Atemu smirked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you talked to Yugi," Atemu said as he stood up and walked to Heba. He kissed Heba's cheek. "How have you been?"

"I've been better. Yugi's scared of love and is breaking down inside." Heba leant into Atemu and Atemu held him.

"Well, Yami's going to fix that," Atemu whispered into Heba's ear.

Heba moved his head so he could whisper, "How?" Atemu tightened his grip on Heba and smiled.

"You'll find out."

* * *

Yami walked his way to the throne room, where the Pharaoh should be located. He walked with determination through the door to find the Pharaoh where he was predicted to be.

"Sir?" Yami remembered not to bow, but he spoke politely to this man who had the power to cut off his head.

"Yes, Yami?" The Pharaoh replied. The Pharaoh respected Yami and was happy he had come to talk with him.

"May we talk privately, please?" Yami asked. He didn't need everyone around when he talked about this topic with the pharaoh.

"Yes, of course, Yami." The Pharaoh led Yami out of the room and into the gardens.

"Now, I have something really important to tell you." Yami looked up at the Pharaoh and saw the Pharaoh's questioning look. Yami continued on. "I-I love Yugi." There, it was out in the open. The Pharaoh surprised Yami by smiling and…laughing.

"I knew something was up between you and my nephew." The Pharaoh continued to chuckle.

"S-so…will you call off the wedding?" Yami asked. He didn't want a 'no'. He would break if his answer was a no.

"Well, on one condition…" The Pharaoh trialed off as Yami nodded.

"Anything! Just, don't make him marry someone he doesn't even know, much less love!" Yami was ready to do anything for Yugi to be his, but was taken by surprise when the Pharaoh answered.

"You must ask him for his hand in marriage."

Yami was stunned. He knew the Pharaoh liked very early marriages when the people were in love, but he didn't expect this at all. Yami smiled though; it's not like he didn't like the idea.

"When should I ask?" Yami asked with a smirk, causing the Pharaoh to laugh again.

"Oh, I think you should decide that, but I do believe a ring is necessary."

Yami nodded in agreement, and the arrangements for Yami to meet with the jeweler was set. Now all they needed to do was tell Yugi that the arranged marriage was off…but how were they going to do that without tipping Yugi off? They first called Italy and told them the situation, and found the princess didn't want to marry someone she didn't know, ether. Prefect! Yami watched as the Pharaoh wrote a note to Yugi saying the marriage was off; now all that was needed was to wait…

* * *

Yugi heard a knock on the door. Luckily, he had calmed down so he didn't look like he had been crying. He opened the door to find a servant with a tray. Yugi opened the tray, picked up the letter and sent the servant way, thanking him. Yugi then opened up the letter to read what store inside it.

_To Yugi:_

_I have sent this to inform you that the wedding has been completely cancelled. The princess of Italy didn't want to marry someone she didn't know as well. _

_Your loving Uncle,_

_The Pharaoh_

_

* * *

_Annime: Sorry if it didnt end that well.

Yugi: Please review!


	12. The Ring and the Fountain

Annime: Ok, I'm hoping to finish this soon! My patience is running thin…or not. I just hope I can finish it this weekend and still make it 15 chapters.

Yugi: You can do the 15 chapter thing, but make sure you finish your homework and practice your interment.

Yami: Yea!

Ryou: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to anyone else!

_Chapter 12_

Yugi smiled as he read the letter. He was free! His excitement ended fast as he thought of Yami.

"H-he'll know I don't have a reason to be with him. But, I'm still scared! I…" Yugi mumbled to himself. Yugi walked out of his room to the garden to think. He didn't know what to do, and he knew he didn't have much time left to think. His heart skipped a beat when he thought about Yami running around the palace to look for him. 'Just me…' Yugi sighed happily at this thought, but quickly shook his head. 'No,' Yugi though. 'I can't let that happen! I'm too young! It wouldn't work out if we started this early!' Yugi sighed again, but this one was more of a depressed sigh. He thought about how almost everyone on his mom's side got married to the ones they loved around his age and how t all worked out, but what if his relationship with Yami was different?

Yugi sat down on the fountain and put his head in his hands. His heart would beat faster every time he would think of Yami, and it was hard to get Yami off his mind. He kept going from one subject back to Yami. Yugi started to cry, scared of what the future would hold, he knew he couldn't resist Yami for much longer. Soon, Yugi knew, Yami would hold him and he wouldn't be able to control his own body next to Yami's like that. Yugi's mind and heart went to fighting again as Yugi went from thinking that this fact was a wonderful thing to a bad thing. Yugi continued to cry.

* * *

Yami walked down the hall towards the jeweler's chamber…thingy. Yami had a bright smile upon his face because he would have this chance. The chance to hold his Aibou close, but he knew his Aibou was just a young boy and would be growing up in the process. Yami was determined to hold and help his Aibou along the way. Yami stopped for a moment and some of his excitement left. 'What if Yugi says no?' Yami knew that was a big possibility, and he knew he had to come up with a way to romance he and charm him. How, though? How was he going to do this? Yami shook his head 'One thing at a time,' he thought and continued towards the jeweler's room.

Yami knocked and was surprised when the door was opened right away. Someone grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the room.

"Ahh!" Yami said as he stumbled and tried to gain his balance back.

"Yami," a voice familiar voice from behind him said. "I know you like my cousin a lot, but if you hurt him you'll have to deal with me!"

Yami turned and saw a familiar boy standing behind him. It took him a moment to realize that the boy was Brettantonio, Yugi's cousin from before.

"I would never hurt Yugi," Yami said holding up his hands. "I love him too much for that."

Brettantonio looked him up and down and then smiled. "Ok then! Mrs. Liktel!"

A middle aged woman with light brown hair and very dark brown eyes and skin walked in the room at Brettantonio's call.

"Yes, who may I be of assistance?" The woman asked. She then looked from Brettantonio to Yami. "Oh, you're the boy who is trying to ask Yugi for his hand in marriage!" The woman smiled brightly, introduced herself, and went to work with Yami to make Yugi a very special ring. Brettantonio stayed to help as well and to give his advice.

"Remember, Yami," Brettantonio turned serious as he said this. "Remember, Yugi's scared of young love. Please be gentle with him, don't break his heart, and help him believe in the love you two share. I know you can do it."

Yami watched as Brettantonio smiled and returned it.

"I plan on it. I want to charm him before the ring is completely made. I mean, it will take a little while for the ring to be made, right?" Yami looked to the woman. The woman nodded with a smirk.

"You plan on romancing him? Interesting…" With that the woman added the final details Yami had described to her to the sketch she had drawn.

Yami was curious to what the woman meant, but he summed up that the woman would be worried or would tell him if his plan wouldn't work.

"Go and get him." Brettantonio nudged Yami out the door and chuckled. "He is gentle, so it might not take a lot."

Yami said his thanks and started to look for Yugi. He headed for Yugi's room to find the boy not there. Yami scratched his head and saw Trellta walking down the hall.

"Hey, Trellta!" Yami called. "Do you know where I might find Yugi?"

Trellta smiled at the question. She had heard the news of the relationship between Yami and Yugi, and she was happy that Yugi had not been forced to marry someone he didn't even know.

"Try the garden!" Trellta replied before she slipped into the ball room, smile still planted upon her face.

Yami couldn't find a chance to thank her, but he shrugged it off and rushed to the garden. It took maybe five minutes for him to reach the fountain of the garden, and he was surprised to find a crying Yugi sitting by the water.

"Yugi," Yami whispered. Yugi's head shot up as he heard Yami's voice. Yugi's heart started to go crazy again.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered. Yugi stood up and turned away. He couldn't get his legs to move, so he was stuck with his back to Yami.

"Oh, Aibou," Yami whispered again as he walked slowly to Yugi. Once he reached Yugi, Yami snaked his arm down Yugi's arm and intertwined their fingers together. Yami then pulled Yugi very, very, very close to him with his arm around the younger's waist. Yugi's breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. He was falling for the ex-pharaoh's charm. Yami started to whisper how beautiful Yugi was and how much he loved him into Yugi ear. Yugi was starting to feel weak in Yami's arms. Yami wanted to see Yugi's face, so he spun Yugi around, pulled him very close (like before), and looked into Yugi's eyes. Yugi knew he couldn't hold himself from Yami anymore. Yami leant into Yugi and their lips touched. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami, and he let himself melt into the passionate kiss.

* * *

Annime: Whatcha think!

Yugi: Please review!


	13. Lunch with Yami

Annime: Hi! I wanna say thanks to my friend 'the dark euphie' for all of her help and for some ideas I have ether put or plan to put in some of my stories!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 13**_

Yugi lay in his bed smiling as the taste of Yami's lips were still on his. He was still scared, but it has come to the point at which he ignored this fear. Yami had had his arms around HIM. He loved HIM. The feelings from these thoughts made his smile grow, and he was pulled into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Yami smiled as he lay in his bedroom. He was next door to Yugi and he want to go hold him as the younger slept, but Yami knew that he needed to go one step at a time. He had until tomorrow night for the ring would be ready, and he had made plans with Yugi at noon to eat in the garden. Yami was very excited and smiled as sleep took him.

* * *

Yugi woke up to the sun's rays hitting his face. He looked at the clock to find it was 8 o'clock. 'Darn it!' Yugi thought. 'I have to wait THAT long to go on my date with Yami?' Yugi froze. 'WOW! My date with Yami … That kinda sounds weird…' Yugi smiled all the same. He got dressed in his everyday Egyptian cloths and walked into the hall. He started to walk towards the kitchen when something grabbed his wrist and spun him around. Yugi was surprised to see this culprit was Yami. Yami smirked at Yugi's surprised look and closed the gap between them. Yami kissed Yugi's head and then looked into Yugi's eyes.

"I'm really looking forward to lunch. See you then." Yami moved away from Yugi, and Yugi shivered from the loss of heat. Yugi turned and watched as Yami went into the kitchen. Yugi finally went into the kitchen as well and grabbed an apple. Yami's eyes locked with Yugi's at one point and Yami winked at him. Yugi could feel his face heat up at the attention and he slowly moved out of the room. Yami chuckled at the boy's shy antics. Nope, he couldn't wait until noon.

* * *

Yugi walked though the palace in search for Heba. He had heard that his twin brother was last spotted in the ballroom and was helping with the last of the decorations for the 'Welcome Home Ball' that was tonight. It had been postponed because of all the crazy things that had been going on. (_Honestly, I COMPLETELY forgot about it! XD _)

Yugi walked into the ballroom and looked around until he spotted Heba alone in a corner. Yugi walked over to his unknowing brother.

"Boo!" Yugi said. Heba jumped and dropped the decorations he held in his hands. He turned and looked at Yugi. He glared at the younger and crossed his arms.

"Why did you do that?" Heba asked, only half mad.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Yugi laughed as Heba picked up the decorations.

"You seem in a cheerful mood." Heba smirked at Yugi's puzzled face.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked as he watched his brother put up the decorations.

Heba's smirk only widened.

"I mean, you seem like you've fallen in love." Heba batted his eyes at Yugi and laughed as Yugi's face went red.

"W-what?" Yep, that was kinda all Yugi could really say as he covered his blushing cheeks.

"You walked into the room like you were floating or something. What's going on?" Heba said, ending his jokes for the time being.

"I-I'm having lunch with Yami today," said Yugi.

"Oh! Wait…you're going on a date with Yami? That's great!" Heba dropped the decorations to the floor again and hugged his brother. "Awwww! My little Yugi is growing up!"

"Heba, get off of me!" Yugi said as he clawed his brother off of his body. "And we are the SAME age."

"I'm older by 5 minutes." Heba smirked as he picked up the decorations and heard Yugi huff and leave the room.

* * *

It was finally 12 o'clock and Yugi was sitting down waiting for Yami.

"Sorry, if I'm late." Yugi's head spun around to see Yami walked towards him. Yugi stood up; he was very nervous. He wasn't used to this kind of relationship with Yami.

Yami smirked at Yugi, and Yugi felt his knees get weak. Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him close. Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss on the lips and spun him around like they were dancing.

"Ahh!" Yugi cried in surprise.

"What's the matter?" Yami said huskily into Yugi's ear after he had pulled the younger back against him. Yugi shivered and Yami chuckled. "Let's eat, shall we?" Yami led Yugi back to the table and they sat on opposite sides from each other.

"So, Yugi, I have a question," Yami said taking Yugi's hand and massaging it.

"Y-yes?" Yugi replied, enjoying Yami's treatment.

"Would you go to the ball with me?" Yami looked up at Yugi and could see that the boy was nervous. "You don't have to be nervous Yugi. I know you very well."

Yugi smiled and said, "Y-yes, I'll go with you." Yami smiled back at him and kissed Yugi's hand.

"Don't be nervous Aibou," Yami said, his breath hitting Yugi's hand. Yugi blushed a bright red making Yami smirk. That smirk made Yugi go so weak, but he loved it!

The two sat and ate lunch together for about an hour laughing and talking. Yami could feel that Yugi was slowly losing his nerves, so he decided to take him out for a walk around the garden.

* * *

After they were done eating, Yami took Yugi's hand and lead him through the garden. Along the way they held hands, and then Yugi decided to lean on Yami. Yami smiled, put his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer. Yugi blushed and Yami kissed the top of his head. Yami thought that Yugi was adorable when he blushed, and he loved it! Yugi's blushes made him want to kiss him senseless, but he kept himself under control. Once they were done, Yugi's cousins came out and dragged him away to get him ready for the ball. Yami could only laugh as Yugi protested the idea. All though, unknown to Yami, another handful of cousins came and dragged him inside for the same purpose.

* * *

Yugi sat in his room as he talked with his cousins and they planed how he would look at the ball. They laughed and chattered for hours, and Yugi smiled at what the future would bring.

* * *

Yami did the same as Yugi. He chatted with Yugi's cousins and told them his plan. They promised not to tell Yugi, and they all talked about how he would react. Yami smiled at what the future might hold…and what he would hopefully hold.

* * *

Annime: Whatcha think?

Yami: I liked it! (smirks) Please review!


	14. The Ball

Annime: Hi!

Yugi: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 14**_

Yugi walked through the hall towards the ballroom. His nerves and excitement were bondless. He wanted to see Yami really badly, but what if he did something really stupid? Yugi just gained more fear from this thought and ran to his room. He tried to calm down but fear gripped him too tight for him to get away. Yugi then heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Heba with a great big smile on his face. Heba's face turned to one with concern when he saw the fear in Yugi's eyes.

"What's the matter, Yugi?" Heba asked. Yugi grabbed Heba's wrist and quickly pulled him into the room.

"W-what if I mess up? What if I do something and he stops liking me?" Yugi asked panicky. "I don't think I could live if that happened!"

"Yugi," Heba said trying to calm down his brother. "Yami loves you. He always will love you. He has known you for years! He loves you for your perfections AND your flaws. Don't be scared!" Heba hugged Yugi as he calmed down.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked him. Heba looked him in the eye.

"Yes, I'm positive," Heba replied as he pulled Yugi out of the room. "Now come on! It's ten! The ball has started!" Heba pushed Yugi through the ballroom doors and Yugi's eyes meet Yami's right away. Yami was standing 13 feet away and was watching the door, waiting for Yugi. Yugi walked towards Yami and Yami meet him half way. A slow song began to play and Yami bowed.

"May I have this dance?" Yami asked, taking Yugi's hand. Yugi's fear disappeared in an instant.

"I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else," Yugi replied, smiling at Yami. Yami pulled Yugi close to him, smirking. Yugi's heart was beating very fast as Yami pulled him in as close as Yugi could get. Yugi had his ear against Yami's chest; Yugi could hear Yami's heart beat and could tell it was beating as fast as his. Yugi's heart fluttered and Yami chuckled as Yugi buried his face in his chest. Yami and Yugi danced like they had been practicing for years: perfectly. Yugi moved his head to where he was looking into Yami's eyes. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and Yami's grip around Yugi's waist tightened. They didn't notice the people around them; they only focused on each other.

Once the song was over Yami put his mouth against Yugi's ear.

"Do you want to go out into the garden and dance?" Yami asked and he chuckled as he felt Yugi shiver.

"As long as I'm with you, Yami," Yugi whispered back. Yami went weak at Yugi's answer and his heart fluttered. Yami pulled Yugi gently out the door of the ballroom that lead to the garden. Yami walked Yugi to their famous fountain and they started to dance again to Keith Urban's song: 'Making Memories of Us'. (_ I don't own! _) Their eyes were locked again. Yugi was back too being as close to Yami as possible and his arms were around Yami's neck. Yami's grip on Yugi was tight around Yugi's waist and the two's noses were touching. They swayed to the music in the beautiful moonlight until the song had ended. Once the song had settled to a close, Yami placed his lips to Yugi's and they were quickly pulled into a very passionate kiss. Their senses fogged up and they went with the flow. Yami swept his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to move his hands up and down Yugi's body under Yugi's shirt. Yugi answered this with moans of delight and put his fingers in Yami's hair. Yami moaned at this action as excitement rushed through his mind. Sadly, soon air was needed and Yugi and Yami had to separate. Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and then he buried his head into Yami neck. Yami chuckled at this action and was happy to hear Yugi's happy sigh. Yugi made him weak, and he couldn't wait till he had that ring on Yugi's finger. Yami moved towards the fountain and sat Yugi onto his lap. He cupped Yugi's face with his hands.

"Yugi," Yami whispered. "I will ALWAYS love you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I want to hold you when you sleep. I love you so much Yugi."

Yugi had tears in his eyes and whispered, "I love you too. I want to be in your arms. I want you next to me when I sleep. Please be mine."

Yami gave Yugi a short kiss on the lips. Yami picked Yugi up and sat him by the water. Yami looked at Yugi and saw how the moonlight hit his skin and face.

"Beautiful," Yami whispered, making Yugi blush. Yami knelt down on one knee. He looked up to find Yugi's confused expression. Yami reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box. Yugi's breath hitched. 'Is-is he doing what I think he's doing?' Yugi thought, and Yami proved him right as he opened the box up to Yugi, showing him the ring. The ring was gold and had amethyst jewels going all around it. On the inside it was sliver with crimson flat jewels all around it. They were flat enough so that you could slip it on and off comfortably. Yugi was amazed at its beauty. Yugi looked into Yami's amethyst eyes as Yami started to speak.

"Aibou," Yami whispered, "will you marry me?"

Yugi was in shock for a small moment and then smiled.

"Of course I will, Yami." Yugi jumped and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami started to tear up with happiness and took Yugi's left hand. Yami placed the ring on the finger that made this bold statement more correct. Yugi laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed Yami on the cheek.

"I love you Yami," Yugi whispered into Yami's ear. Yami hugged Yugi tightly and they both stood up and started dancing again in the moon light.

* * *

Yugi and Yami both danced together until the ball was over, and so they walked down the hall to their bedrooms. With a kiss, Yami and Yugi separated and went to change into their pajamas. Yami wanted to see Yugi at least one more time that night, so he left his room and quietly snuck into Yugi's. Yami tiptoed to Yugi's bed and playfully poked Yugi in the head. Yugi opened his eyes and laughed as he saw Yami.

"Love, why did you poke me in the forehead?" Yugi said innocently.

"I wanted to see you one last time tonight," Yami said. Yami knelt forward and kissed Yugi on the lips. What he was planning to be a quick kiss turned into a passionate one. The spell Yugi could put on him made him go crazy. He climbed into Yugi's bed and then the two went into the same position they had been in the first time they had kissed: Yami's right leg between Yugi's legs and his left leg on the outside beside Yugi's right leg. Yami kissed Yugi senseless and Yugi moaned and groaned with happiness. Yami then flopped down beside Yugi when air was needed, panting. Yugi then snuggled up close to Yami, but instead of running like before, he stayed and asked,

"Will you stay with me tonight, Yami?"

Yami pulled the covers over the couple and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"As long as I'm with you, Yugi."

* * *

Annime: Oh my word…

Yami: What?

Annime: One more chapter…then my story is done.

Yugi: WOW! Your first chapter story will be finished! Congrats!

Kristy: Please review!

Annime: And stay tuned for the next and last chapter of this story! XD (Excitement!)


	15. I Do

Annime: Hi! Finally chapter….wow….

Yugi: My wedding! Weird…I'm only 13…..

Yami: (Grabs Yugi and starts to make out with him.)

Annime: Ok….Kristy, will you do the honors?

Kristy: Annime doesn't own Yugioh or anything else belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 15**_

Yugi walked down the halls after getting ready for his wedding. It was two days after the ball because he needed to go back to New York. Yami and Yugi had decided to have a regular American wedding, but nobody would be walking down the aisle. They would both stand by the preacher, since they were both boys. Yugi was wearing a white tucks and Yami was wearing a black one. Well, Yami was supposed to be. Yugi was supposed to see him until the wedding; his friends had EVERYTHING to do with that! IT hurt not having Yami around, but it was exciting that he would be saying 'I do' when he sees him.

Yugi had just been called and told that everything was ready. As he was going towards the door he was told to go through for this special ceremony, Heba ran up and hugged him.

"I'm sooooo happy for you!" Heba shouted spinning Yugi around.

"Heba put me down!"Yugi yelled, laughing.

"Sorry, but you're all grown up!" Heba chuckled.

Yugi hit him in the head and then his phone rang.

"Hello?" Yugi answered. "Ok, yes I'm ready…ok, let's do this." Yugi looked over at Heba. "It's time," Yugi whispered as he hugged his brother.

"Don't worry! Everything will be ok…no, amazing!" Heba said, pushing Yugi towards the door. Yugi smiled at him and then entered the room. Once he entered, everyone stood up and looked at him. Yami, who was waiting by the preacher, looked over at him and smiled. Yami thought Yugi looked so beautiful. Yugi walked towards Yami and they took each other's hands. Yami and Yugi turned to the preacher and showed him that they were ready. (_I don't think I ever went to more than one wedding, so if I don't get everything right, I SORRY! _)

"Ok, we have gathered here today to wed this young couple in holy matrimony. Yami, will you take Yugi to be your husband; in sickness and in health; until deaths do you part?" The preacher looked at Yami for an answer.

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes and answered, "I do."

"And, Yugi," the preacher continued, "will you take Yami to be your husband; in sickness and health; until deaths do you part?"

"I do," Yugi said, smiling as he looked into Yami's eyes. Yami takes the ring from the ring bearer and places it onto Yugi's hand while Yugi does the same.

"I now pronounce you wed," the preacher finally said, and Yami and Yugi share a loving kiss to seal the deal.

* * *

Yami and Yugi danced to their song 'Making Memories of Us' by Keith Urban (_ I don't own! _); they considered this their song. Yugi looked into Yami's eyes with pure happiness. They were soon going to go back to New York with their friends, and Heba and Atemu were going to move in with them and Grandpa. Yugi smiled as Yami whispered about how beautiful Yugi was. Yugi kissed Yami's check and Yami chuckled.

"I love you, Aibou," Yami whispered.

"I love you too, Pharaoh," Yugi whispered back.

Yes, Yugi was still scared about if they would last as long as they want to or not, but a lot of people in Yugi's family were wedded at around his age; if they could do it so could he.

"Well, our mission is accomplished," man number one whispered to man number two as they danced together.

"Yes, and Heba, you look so beautiful," man number two whispered back.

"Atemu, you suck up!" Heba whispered as well, teasing Atemu.

Yami and Yugi continued to dance as people around them 'awwed' at how cute they looked together.

"We'll go back to New York, we'll go to school, and I'll love you forever." Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"I'm REALLY looking forward to it," Yugi said with a smiled.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

Annime: Oh my word! I think it's cheesy….Sorry!

Yugi: Well, it is your first yaoi fanfic that you finished.

Yami: Don't worry, I'll let you live.

Kristy: You hurt her I'll pull your hair out and then throw you into a volcano!

Yugi: Ok…So Heba and Atemu were the crazy guys?

Heba: Yep!

Atemu: It was all part of the plan!

Annime: I hope you enjoyed!

Kristy: Please review!

P.S.: I think I'm going to write a sequel! XD


End file.
